A light-emitting diode (LED) is one of light-emitting elements which emit light when current is supplied thereto. The LED is capable of emitting high-efficient light at a low voltage and may thus bring an excellent energy saving effect.
Recently, luminance problems of the LED have been significantly improved and thus the LED has been applied to various types of devices such as a backlight unit of a liquid crystal display device, an electric sign, a display device, and home appliances.
The LED may have a structure in which an N type electrode and a P type electrode are arranged at a side of a light-emitting structure including an N type semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a P type semiconductor layer.
However, the LED has problems that heat generated in an interfacial region between the electrodes and the light-emitting structure is not quickly discharged to the outside and that a heat distribution may not be uniform.